olderolympicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:London 2012 Summer Olympic Games Wiki
Wiki Focus Group Welcome Focus Group! I hope you enjoyed spending time on this wiki during your user testing and providing feedback to help make this wiki a great experience for all. Thanks! Steph.Palmer 19:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) can't find the athlete's pages for commonfolk.Seewhy 23:34, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :You are not the only one - Wiki navigation takes a bit to get used to! I'm still learning myself. You can find all athlete pages in a few ways I can think of: :#Click on the text Athletes that is the header for the drop down menu near the top on the main page. You will come to the Athlete Category page. From there, there is a listing of all athlete pages beneath that you can find the one you are looking for. :#Type in Athletes in the search box near the top on the main page. You will come to the Athlete Category page. From there, there is a listing of all athlete pages beneath that you can find the one you are looking for. :#Find the link in the "Welcome to the 2012 Olympics Wiki" section below the countdown time on the main page. From there, find the page you are looking for. :You are doing a great job! Thanks again for your help with this! Steph.Palmer 00:15, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : :I was expecting the athletes category page to be one of the drop down choices. when I am given drop downs, I don't think to just click on the overall category.Seewhy 00:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : : :Agreed. We can play around and add it as one of the items to see if it helps! Thanks for the suggestion! Steph.Palmer 00:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Aldop 19:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC)I got through it as best as possible since I am not that computer savey. Keep in mind that in my past job my bosses cell phone did not work outside of LA.This was very interesting. Need to make it a bit easier so that it can be a good experienceAldop 19:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Aldop, maybe you are better at computers than you thought! You seem to have made it through very well. Great job, and thanks for your help and advice to make it a bit easier. Steph.Palmer 01:00, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : :Mikewjohns 01:22, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Got through it I think. I don't think I would use too many of these things. : :Mikewjohns, thanks for tackling this challenging focus group! I don't know the stats, but presumably many users of wikis just browse things they are interested in or want to learn from vs. actually engaging in the way that this focus group entailed (think Wikipedia). I expect the Olympics wiki to bring in a lot of casual viewers as the 2012 games get closer - that is why your feedback is so important - to help us improve the experience for both active contributors to help us build out content on this Olympics wiki, as well as general viewers who are interested in the Olympics. Thanks for your time! Steph.Palmer 07:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : :Agree with folks previously commenting that I probably wouldn't be switching out pictures and changing athlete pages, etc., but maybe someone else will... families of athletes and true fans or groupies, sponsors, the mayor of the town where an athlete lives, etc. Good to make it convenient for those folks. :SomeoneinSanAntonio 03:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : :SP - the site is easy to navigate, but you'll want to differentiate it from mainstream news/ sports sites by making it more community - driven and interactive. this isn't likely to be in the form of swapping photos, etc, but more likely in factiliating conversation/ response about events, results, the agony of the prime time coversage, etc. and of course, then the challenge will be to keep it positive/ constructive/ interesting as opposed to a free for all, potentially negative forum. In general, i'd definitely use it though - looks like it could be good! Good luck. : :MH - I wonder how many of the people that started this thing make it through by the deadline...Hallmj 05:00, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : :While I think this works well, there needs to be a moderator filter to approve information and edits. Even if it was a 24-hour turnaround at least that would help multiple visits to site. Redirecting this wiki to Olympics Wiki Hi all, just wanted to give you a heads up that we will soon be redirecting this wiki to Olympics wiki at: http://olympics.wikia.com. We encourage you to get involved at the Olympics wiki! --Steph.Palmer 22:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC)